


Rain

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Home (part 1), F/M, Friendship, Gen, Kissing, Kobol, Male-Female Friendship, Nostalgia, Rain, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unprompted.</p>
<p>Lee shares with Kara what he misses from before.</p>
<p>Beta badassery by newnumbertwo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

She came around the tree from her half of the perimeter check. It was raining, as it had been practically since the moment they’d landed, and she felt every single place the wet cloth chafed against her equally wet skin. Lee was standing there, not really looking at anything, and she wondered what the frak was wrong with him. He looked like he was talking to himself, which was odd enough, and a little too much like Gauis Baltar for her taste, then he nodded to himself and looked up. His mouth dropped open in surprise, and she chuckled softly.

He was so cute when she caught him off guard. Too bad he always had to snap out of it.

“Hey, Kara.” He shifted his rifle into the crook of his elbow.

“Lee. Nothing on my half.”

“All quiet on mine, too.”

“Good. Make another round?” She stepped forward, ready to walk around him.

“In a minute. I wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay?” She leaned her shoulder against the tree.

“What do you miss from Caprica? I mean, I know you’ve been on _Galactica_ for the last two years, but before you moved, before Zak, what do you miss?”

She shrugged. “I try not to think about it, Lee. I’m never going to have it again. None of it. What about you?”

“This.”

She snorted her disbelief.

“No. I mean it. I miss the rain. I miss the way the air smells when everything’s wet. I miss…” He looked at his feet, then up at her.

“What?”

“I miss kissing in the rain. Everything’s wet and green and I’m holding her and we’re both warm and…”

“Yeah. I get it. Why’re you telling me this, Lee?

“I want to do it again, one last time.”

“With who, Lee?”

“Who the frak do you think, Kara? Helo?” His frown disappeared when she burst into laughter, and he shushed her.

“Do you think about kissing Helo a lot, Lee?”

“Wha-? No!”

She laughed. “Mmm-hmm. Maybe it’s not me you love. Maybe it’s Helo, and that’s why you were so quick to point the gun at Sharon.”

“Oh my gods, Kara. Shut up! I am not in love with Helo.” 

He was fighting a smile, though, which made her mind wander, and she had to make an effort to hold back the laughter images of Lee and Helo kissing elicited. Her smiled faded as thoughts of Lee and Helo kissing morphed to Helo kissing Sharon. Boomer. Frak. She didn’t want to think about that, much less talk to Lee about it, so she changed the subject.

“If I do this, you gonna send me to the brig later?” she teased.

He sighed. “That was a pretty stupid comeback, wasn’t it?”

“You’ve definitely had better ones.”

“I’m out of practice. You always had the smartass market cornered, anyway.”

“So what’re we talking here, Lee? A kiss in the rain and that’s it? How you gonna know when to stop?”

He shrugged one shoulder. “Time it? Five minutes?”

“Your watch got a timer on it?”

He nodded.

She sighed. “Fine. Five minutes.” She wondered how it would compare to kissing Sam, then told herself to frak off. Sam was probably already dead. This could be her last chance at kissing in the rain, too.

Lee stepped closer, and put his rifle against the tree, then took off his jacket. “Let me put yours under here, too, Kara.” 

She handed it over, watching him bend slightly to fit the jacket over the rifle barrels and trying not to look at his ass.

_Just kissing, Kara._

He stood up and caught her watching him, so to cover she pushed him against the tree and kissed him.

“Slow down, Kara. If this is my last kiss in the rain. I want to savor it.”

She pulled her mouth away and leaned into him more, waited for him to make his move. His arms stole around her sides, his hands resting lightly on her hips. He leaned forward, his eyes locked on her mouth, and she closed her eyes.

He just brushed her mouth with his at first. Gentle. Teasing. Then he kissed the corners of her mouth, his lips slightly parted. She could feel his breath, hot and moist, mingling with hers, and she wanted to hurry him up. Only Helo had ever gone so slowly; even Zak had been in too big a hurry most of the time. And Sam… _Shut up, Kara._

His mouth pressed into hers at an angle, open enough that she could taste him just a little. She opened her own mouth a fraction, the tip of her tongue tentatively stroking his bottom lip.

“Mmm.”

She had to agree. She pushed her toes into the ground and relaxed completely, letting him take all of her weight, and dug her fingertips into his sides. She broke her mouth away for a moment, then came back, angled differently and mouth open to meet his. 

His hands flexed, pulling at her hips, sliding around to her ass. It was just five minutes, so she let him, curled one of her hands around his back and into the waist of his pants. He was so warm. Soft. _Okay, Kara, you are out of your frakkin’ mind. There is nothing about Lee Adama that is soft._ But the skin under her fingers was. So soft. She started to wonder, not exactly for the first time, how it would feel bare against her skin, then mentally smacked herself. _Just kissing, Kara._

His tongue tangled with hers, and he sucked softly at her lips for a moment, then kissed her full-on again before sliding his lips across her jaw to her neck. His five o’clock shadow scraped her cheek and broke into the moment.

“What are you doing, Lee?” She barely recognized her voice.

“Kissing you,” he whispered into her ear.

“Exactly how much of me are you planning to kiss in five minutes?” Her voice was sharp, but still teasing.

“Five minutes?”

He hit that spot under her jaw and she bit her lip to stop the moan, made herself talk. “Kissing in the rain. Setting your watch. That five minutes?”

His arms tightened around her and he sucked at that spot for a second or two longer. “Frak. Forgot to set my watch. Maybe you should send _me_ to the brig.”

She felt him smile into her neck, and she couldn’t help smiling herself - it wasn’t often _she_ was the responsible one. For a moment, the idea of never doing this again weighed on her, made her inexpressibly sad, and she tried to get a few seconds longer by wrapping her arms tighter even as she spoke. “We need to get back to the perimeter check, Lee. You get enough kissing in the rain to last you for the rest of your life?” 

His answer was to kiss her again, fingers around the back of her head, thumbs on her cheeks, mouth warm on hers. Then he broke the kiss and stood up from his slouch. “Probably not.”

She stepped back, immediately cold again, and swung her arms to alleviate the chill. “Well, my shift’s almost over. You’ll have to ask your boyfriend Helo if you want more.” She grinned at him standing there with his mouth open, and brushed their bodies together as she picked up her rifle. “Back to work, Sir.”

“I’m really glad I don’t work for you.”

“Damn right you’re glad.” She shot him a sloppy salute and disappeared around the tree. Kissing Lee had been more than nice, and the scrape of her wet pants on her inner thighs reminded her, with every single step, what she wished she could go back to, even if it was for just a little longer. Still, she reminded herself that the gods had let her come back with the Arrow. Let her bring back Helo. She was on Kobol, and she was alive. She couldn’t help the smile every time they crossed paths for the rest of the shift.


End file.
